A Heart Made with Darkness
by DatCrownedProblemSolver
Summary: Marx and Magolor celebrate Valentine's Day on Popstar. Marxolor Valentine's Day special one-shot, however the worst that the two do is kiss. Story number one of seven in my Yaoi Valentine Project.


The planet known as Popstar was ruled by a jester known as Marx, and another planet, hidden in another dimension, Halcandra, was ruled by a wizard known as Magolor. The two of them were lovers, and once they were able to obtain control of their worlds, they went seperate ways.

But, the two of them occasionally visited each other; they had too. Marx would get stressed out from the idiotic ways of Popstar, and Magolor was always weak to his own anger and sadness. Other times, the two just wanted to converse with each other, learning what has gone on with the other since they last visited.

Each year on Valentine's Day, the two always spent the day together, as most lovers would do. This year was mostly typical, acting like the years before it.

Marx and Magolor always met on Popstar, because Magolor believed that Popstar was more romantic than Halcandra. Magolor had told Marx of tales from his home of Halcandra, and he would always be reduced to tears whenever he did so. Marx would always hug him as he cried, licking his tears away.

Marx held onto those sweet memories, despite his stress and his anger. He loved Magolor because he helped him forget about his troubling past; Marx had a feeling that Magolor loved him for the same reason.

* * *

This year on Valentine's Day, Marx sat down outside his home, his castle. The Sun was hidden by clouds, and it looked like it would rain soon. Good; Marx didn't want the Sun to remind him of the terrible days when he first tried to rule Popstar.

He sat down on a large tree stump that Marx had always sat on when meeting Magolor for Valentine's Day. It became a bit of a tradition for the two.

Marx sent all his servants away for the day, wanting Magolor all to himself. He clawed at the tree stump as he waited excitedly, unable to contain his energy for much longer.

After a few minutes, a signature, dark-colored star-shaped portal opened up in the sky, and out came Magolor's ship: the Lor Starcutter. Marx smiled with excitement and glee, happy to see his lover again. He looked insane enough, but when he smiled, he looked somewhat more insane.

The Lor Starcutter landed, and it's door opened. Out of it came the wizard Magolor, clad in a white, royal cape covering his blood red, gaseous body. He floated towards Marx, holding a heart-shaped box full of chocolates. It wasn't noticeable by the white scarf that he wore around his mouth, but he was smiling.

Marx ran towards Magolor, hugging him with his wings once he got near. Magolor hugged him back. "Hello, Marx," Magolor said. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Maggie!" Marx yelled, jumping up and down. "You didn't forget what day it was this time!"

Magolor held onto Marx tightly as Marx jumped. "Oh, hush. I told you I was sorry about that."

Marx giggled, and stopped jumping, letting go of Magolor. "Oh, Maggie. You look so good in that cape. Is that apart of your royal attire?"

Magolor giggled along with him, blushing as they walked to their tree stump. "I suppose so...You really think I look good in it?"

Marx nodded his head. "Yes, your highness."

Magolor patted Marx on his head, and then moved his hand down to Marx's cheek. "I'm only the king on Halcandra, my dear. When I'm here, with you, I'm just an innocent man, lucky enough to have a court jester here with me."

Marx giggled, and sat down on the tree stump. "Sit down here with me."

"Okay," Magolor replied, sitting down with Marx. He handed Marx his chocolates, and Marx gladly accepted them. "That's not all I have for you."

"Really?" Marx asked.

"Yes...But that is a surprise. For now, we sit here and rest."

"Oh, okay. I'll give you your gift after you give me mine." Marx nuzzled his face against Magolor's. Magolor purred.

"You're so warm, Marxie."

"I am?" Marx asked, hugging Magolor again.

"Yes," Magolor replied, taking off Marx's jester hat and running his hand through Marx's black hair.

Marx giggled, and rubbed his head against Magolor's shoulder. He listened closely to Magolor's purrs, since they were so melodic. The two of them hugged again, and they stayed that way for a few minutes.

* * *

"Are you ready for your next gift?" Magolor asked, letting go of Marx.

"Of course, dear." Marx got up from the tree stump, as did Magolor. Marx wondered what his gift was.

"Now, wait a bit, and it'll be ready for you. Close your eyes," Magolor said, getting up as well. He took off his cape and placed it on the tree stump, as it had grown somewhat hot.

Marx closed his eyes, waiting until Magolor said he could open them.

Magolor tapped into the power of the crown that he wore, the Master Crown. He changed into a darker form of himself; his Soul form. He clapped his now-teal hands, and made a white outline with his fingers. He clapped again, and the shape of a star went into the white outline. Magolor giggled. "No, that's not what I want," he whispered, focusing his magic and power into what he wanted.

The star in the outline changed into a heart, and Magolor clapped; that was what he wanted.

A heart made of darkness went out of the outline, and was in front of Marx. Marx still had his eyes closed.

"You can open your eyes now, dear," Magolor said in a somewhat deeper voice.

Marx opened his eyes, and looked up at the heart. "Maggie! Oh, wow. This is beautiful, Maggie!" Marx yelled, hugging Magolor.

"It took me a lot of practice to get the heart right...Does it look right to you?" Magolor asked, looking at the red hearts on Marx's yellow wings.

Marx looked at it, again. "Yeah, it looks accurate." Marx kissed Magolor on his mouth, smiling with glee. He looked into Magolor's now-white eyes as Magolor held his wings with his hands, smiling along with him. "Oh! I forgot one little detail," Magolor said, pulling out two swords made out of ice, made to resemble the legendary sword known as Galaxia. Marx watched as Magolor floated up to the heart.

"What are you doing, Maggie?" Marx asked.

"You'll see," Magolor replied, using the two swords to write something into the heart.

Magolor floated down from the heart once he finished, letting Marx see what he wrote into it.

Magolor wrote the following words into the heart:

"From my Soul, to your Heart; Can I be your Valentine?"

Marx looked at the words and kissed Magolor again. "Yes, Maggie."

"Yes!" Magolor yelled, kissing Marx deeply. "Oh, Marx. I love you!" Magolor yelled, hugging Marx.

"I love you too, Maggie." Marx gave him a small kiss on his cheek. "...Haha. It's kind of coincidental."

"What do you mean?" Magolor asked.

"I have to turn into my Soul form for your gift, too." As Marx said this, he turned into a darker form of himself; his Soul form.

"Oh," Magolor said, holding Marx's chin. "You know you get me all excited in your Soul form..."

"Heehee!" Marx giggled, walking away from Magolor's grip. "You know I don't like being touched in this form."

"Oh...Sorry," Magolor said, backing away from Marx.

Marx giggled, again, and went up into the air. He spat out many little green seeds, one by one. They all buried themselves into the ground, and Magolor watched. When Marx had planted enough, he went down to the ground, and raised his rich magenta wings. As he did so, many thorny vines came out from where he planted the seeds. They were also covered in roses, and they were covered in a lot more than usual. The whole area was eventually covered in the rose vines.

"You said that you didn't want anything but to spend time with me this year, so I couldn't get much ideas," Marx said, falling into the vines.

"Marx? Where did you go?" Magolor asked, looking for him.

Marx pounced onto Magolor, and they both fell into the vines. Marx licked and playfully bit into Magolor's face, and Magolor laughed. "Marxie-boo, that tickles!" He yelled, tickling Marx with his hands.

Marx laughed, and a lot harder than Magolor did, I may add. He rolled away from Magolor, and Magolor pounced onto Marx, rolling down with him. "Did I hurt you?" Magolor asked. "I don't know this pouncing stuff too well."

"Oh, no. I'm fine," Marx said, smiling at Magolor. "Hey. You wanna share those chocolates with me?"

"Those chocolates are for you," Magolor replied, nuzzling his face against Marx's.

"Yeah, but I wanna share them with youuu. Besides, I know I didn't give you a good gift this year. So maybe some chocolate will help make it up to you."

"If you say so." Magolor got off of Marx after noticing that he was still on top of him. He helped Marx up, too. "But you gave me a wonderful gift."

"Okay, then." Marx walked to the box of chocolates and sat down, inviting Magolor to sit down with him. Once Magolor sat down, Marx opened the box and used his fang to get one of the chocolates out. Magolor took one out and bit into it. "The chocolate's good this year," Magolor said, laying his head down on Marx's wings. Marx kept Magolor close to him. "Yes..." Marx whispered, licking Magolor's face. Magolor purred again, but this time it was in a somewhat deeper tone.

The rest of the day was spent cuddling and kissing in the rose vines. The two were still in their Soul forms, and they still felt so romantic towards each other; they were so happy to be together.

* * *

Author's note time: Hello, readers! This is day one of my Yaoi Valentine Project, and I'm glad to see that people are actually reading this, haha...

Anyways, to those of you who are new to this story: The Yaoi Valentine Project is a week-long project where on the week before Valentine's Day, I write one one-shot per day, featuring a Yaoi couple. These stories may or may not feature common Valentine's Days themes. These one-shots will be made as separate stories, and most of the pairings are Kirby-related; however, there are two pairings not related to the Kirby series, but I'm keeping those a surprise, because I'm awfully ashamed of one of them and the other you'd just hate me for writing about.

That is all. Thank you for reading!

* * *

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own Marx or Magolor; they belong to Hal Laboratory and Nintendo.


End file.
